Cinderella, huh?
by beesaraswati
Summary: Baekhyun hanya remaja tanggung yang masih terjebak dalam khayalan masa anak-anaknya, menjadi disney princess. Tapi sayangnya tidak semua khayalan manusia bisa menjadi kenyataan kan? Chanbaek, Hunhan, Kaisoo


Summary : Baekhyun hanya remaja tanggung yang masih terjebak dalam khayalan masa anak-anaknya, menjadi disney princess. Tapi sayangnya tidak semua khayalan manusia bisa menjadi kenyataan kan?

 _ **Cinderella, huh?**_

Cast :

Park Chanyeol (Namja)

Byun Baekhyun (Yeoja)

Xi Luhan (Yeoja)

Oh Sehun (Namja)

Kim Jongin (Namja)

Do Kyungsoo (Yeoja)

This is genderswitch. I've told you before. Enjoy ^^

Seorang gadis dengan seragam senior high school sedang heboh bersama kedua temannya. Suaranya yang merdu –sedikit cempreng, memenuhi ruang kelas yang saat itu kosong karena sedang jam istirahat. "Lihatlah Lu, nanti ketika menikah aku harus seperti ini. Gaun yang mengembang indah, tiara yang berkilau, berdansa di kastil. Ya Tuhan ini adalah pernikahan impianku" cerocos seorang gadis bermata sipit dengan polesan eyeliner yang membuatnya manis itu, sebut saja Byun Baekhyun. "Please baek, kau pikir kau siapa? Kenapa kau sibuk memikirkan pernikahan seperti artis Indonesia itu sih. Siapa namanya? Sandra.. Ah, Sandra Dewi. Ku harap kau sadar, kekasih saja tidak punya sudah memimpikan pesta pernikahan" sahut oknum bermulut pedas dan bermata bulat yang terindikasi bernama Do Kyungsoo. Perkataannya hanya dibalas dengan bibir yang berkerucut dan ekspresi merajuk yang sangat khas ala Baekhyun. "Sudahlah Soo-ya, jangan kau goda dia. Lihatlah betapa menggemaskannya puppy kita ketika sedang merajuk" balas satu lagi gadis cantik bermata bambi, Xi Luhan. "Ah, Lulu eomma memang jjang" Baekhyun membalasnya sambil memeluk Luhan. "Oh ya Baek, minggu depan ada acara pesta loh. Dalam rangka ulang tahun sekolah kita. Kau datang?" tanya Kyungsoo. "Entahlah Soo, kau tau pesta semacam itu hanya akan diisi oleh para muda mudi yang sudah memiliki pasangan. Aku bisa apa?" Baekhyun menghela napas. "Kau bisa datang bersama kami kok Baek" Luhan menjawab dengan senyum manisnya. "Dan berakhir dengan tatapan tajam oleh duo kopi susu? Aku sih No." Baekhyun menjawab dengan mulut mencebik.

Saat ketiganya sedang asik berbicara, tiba-tiba masuklah dua orang manusia dengan warna kulit yang kontras sambil tersenyum. "Baby Luuu.. Aku rindu" lelaki berkulit pucat seperti mayat –yang sayangnya sangat tampan- tiba-tiba duduk di samping Luhan dan bergelanyut manja. "Euw.. Lihatlah Oh Sehun, kelakuanmu sangat out of character" komentar Baekhyun. "Bilang saja kau iri kan Baek, makanya cari pacar. Jangan memonopoli pacar orang terus" sahut lelaki satunya yang berkulit gelap dengan seringai yang bisa membuat gadis-gadis di luar sana menjerit dan tiba-tiba hamil(?). Baekhyun hanya diam, karena dia tau jika sudah membahas masalah pasangan dia hanya akan kalah melawan duo menyebalkan ini. "Kalian sedang membahas apa sih sampai tidak pergi ke kantin di saat jam istirahat begini?" tanya Sehun. "Pernikahan ala Cinderella Sehunie, Baek bilang dia ingin menikah ala Disne Princess" balas Luhan. "Pffttt.. Nyatakan dulu perasaanmu pada pangeran Park mu itu. Dimana-mana seorang princess pasti memiliki pangeran. Kau mau pangeranmu itu keduluan direbut oleh gadis-gadis cheerleaders yang hobi menempel itu?" nasihat Jongin. "Kau pikir menyatakan perasaan gampang? Aku ini perempuan Kkamjong. Mau ditaruh dimana mukaku jika aku menyatakan perasaan duluan?" Baekhyun. "Perempuan serampangan yang hobi berteriak" dengus Sehun. "Yak! Aku mendengarmu Oh" sungut Baekhyun. "Sudah-sudah, bagaimana kalau pada pesta ulang tahun sekolah nanti kau berdandan yang cantik dan coba ajak Chanyeol berkencan mungkin." saran Kyungsoo. "Ah, itu ide bagus Baek. Berdandanlah yang canti. Siapa tau Chanyeol akan melihatmu sebagai wanita" Sehun menimpali ide Kyungsoo. Baekhyun diam dan menimbang-nimbang ide teman-teman terdekatnya itu. "Pesta ya? Hmm.. tidak buruk" gumamnya.

Byun Baekhyun bukanlah gadis yang buruk rupa. Tidak-tidak, dia gadis yang manis dengan bibir tipis dan mata sipit yang lucu. Dia hanya sedikit serampangan untuk ukuran gadis remaja berparas cantik sepertinya. Dia tidak suka berdandan berlebihan, karena dia merasa untuk apa berdandan jika dia pergi ke sekolah dengan tujuan untuk belajar. Pembawaannya ceria cenderung ribut, itulah mengapa dia memiliki banyak teman pria. Tapi dari semua pria tampan yang ada di sekolahnya, dia hanya merasa tertarik pada Park Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol si anak basket yang juga salah satu anggota band sekolah. Park Chanyeol yang selalu tersenyum dengan lebar yang membuatnya kadang terlihat idiot tapi sangat menawan. Park Chanyeol tidak setampan Suho si ketua OSIS itu, tidak juga se-mempesona Kris sang kapten basket. Dia hanya selalu terlihat menawan dengan caranya sendiri. Awalnya Baekhyun hanya mengenal Chanyeol ketika menemani Luhan dan Kyungsoo saat melihat pertandingan basket demi menyemangati kekasih mereka. Kemudian mereka berkenalan dan mulai sering bersama, tentunya dengan dua pasangan itu. Chanyeol itu lelaki yang menyenangkan, typical social buterfly. Baekhyun juga tidak tau kapan dia mulai menyukai Chanyeol. Padahal Chanyeol sama sekali tidak mirip dengan pangerannya Cinderella, princess favorit Baekhyun (jangan tanyakan kenapa gadis seperti Baekhyun juga menggilai Disney Princess. Baekhyun hanya terlalu ajaib). Suho yang kaya, dan Kris yang charming lebih mirip pangeran negeri dongeng. Tapi tiap melihat Chanyeol yang sedang tertawa heboh maupun tersenyum tampan, Baekhyun selalu melihat seperti ada background bunga-bunga sakura yang jatuh di sekitarnya (Baekhyun hanya terpengaruh oleh salah satu iklan di televisi ngomong-ngomong, dia tidak tau bunga sakura itu seperti apa karena dia tidak pernah ke Jepang).

Saat sedang asik merenung sambil menyedot susu strawberry di bangku kantin, tiba-tiba seseorang duduk di depannya "Hai Baek" sapanya sambil tersenyum ramah. "Oh hai Yeol. Ada apa?" Baekhyun sadar dari lamunannya dan jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat saat sang crush tiba-tiba duduk di depannya. "Tidak, hanya kenapa kau sendiri? Mana Luhan dan Kyungsoo?" Chanyeol membuka pembicaraan sambil meminum milkshake. "Diculik, oleh duo kopisusu. Berkencan mungkin" Baekhyun menjawab dengan cemberut. "Ah.. Pantas Kkamjong dan Albino tidak ada di kelas. Jangan sedih begitu lah Baek, bagaimana kalau kau berkencan denganku saja?" sahut Chanyeol sambil tertawa. " _Ya Tuhan.. AKU MAU CHANYEOL. AKU MAU_ " inginnya sih Baekhyun bilang begitu, tapi tentu saja dia malu bertingkah absurd di depan gebetannya jadinya hanya kekehan manis yang keluar dari bibir tipisnya. "Oh iya, minggu depan ada pesta loh Baek. Kau datang kan?" Chanyeol berbicara sambil melihat Baekhyun. "Ehm ya.. Mungkin?" Baekhyun menjawab dengan ragu. "Datang dan berdandanlah dengan cantik ya. Aku ingin melihatmu berdandan. Hehe" Chanyeol berkata sambil tersenyum tampan. Seseorang tolong selamatkan Baekhyun. Wajahnya sekarang sudah sewarna dengan kotak susu strawberry yang ada di genggaman tangannya. "Aku ke kelas ya Baek. Sebentar lagi jam istirahat selesai. Bye Baek" Chanyeol pamit kemudian pergi. Baekhyun hanya bisa menyandarkan kepalanya dengan lemas setelah membalas lambaian tangan Chanyeol.

Sepertinya jatuh cinta memang membuat orang gila. Baekhyun benar-benar serius mempersiapkan diri untuk pesta perayaan ulang tahun sekolahnya. Ternyata perkataan Chanyeol yang ingin melihat Baekhyun berdandan lebih mujarab daripada gerutuan eommanya yang tiap hari mengomel agar anak gadisnya itu mau berdandan selayaknya teman-teman yang lain. Baekhyun sudah membeli sebuah dress yang cantik berwarna baby blue. Tidak-tidak, bukan dress mengembang seperti yang dipakai Cinderella, dia cukup tahu diri untuk tidak menyulitkan dirinya sendiri di pesta nanti. Dia juga membeli sepasang high heels berwarna transparant, tapi terbuat dari semacam plastic yang nyaman. Niatnya sih dia ingin memakai sepatu kaca agar penampilannya benar-benar total ala Cinderella, tapi Luhan dan Kyungsoo hanya tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Heol, mana ada yang berjualan sepatu seperti itu? Mau menyiksa kaki sendiri? Sudah dibilang Baekhyun ini serampangan, bisa berjalan dengan memakai wedges saja sudah bersyukur. Jadinya Luhan dan Kyungsoo memilihkan sepatu kaca -imitasi- itu untuk membuat sahabat ajaibnya berhenti merengek.

Persiapan sudah matang, tapi kalau kata pepatah sih _manusia boleh merencanakan, namun Tuhan yang menentukan._ Sehari sebelum acara, Baekhyun menghubungi kedua sahabat cantiknya tersebut sambil menangis dan membuat keduanya kalang kabut. Begitu mereka sampai di rumah Baekhyun, yang terlihat adalah pemandangan Baekhyun dengan mata dan hidung memerah penuh air mata dan ingus. Dengan kaki kiri yang membengkak karena terkilir. Baekhyun, Cincerella wanna be kita, baru saja terpeleset di kamar mandi setelah buang air besar dan membuat kakinya terkhilir. Parahnya dalah, eommanya melarang Baekhyun untuk berangkat ke sekolah besok dan melarang dia keluar rumah sampai kondisi kakinya membaik. Rasanya dia ingin menangis membayangkan gaun dan sepatu kaca -imitasi- nya hanya akan terpajang indah di kamar, tanpa sempat memakainya dan membuat si pangeran Park terpesona. Hidup memang tak semudah quote Mario Teguh ya Baek?

Seharian ini _Cinderella wanna be_ kita galau, gundah gulana di kamarnya. Baekhyun sudah bisa berjalan ngomong-ngomong, kemarin eommanya memanggil tukang urut untuk memijat kakinya. Tapi memang dasarnya eommanya yang uhuk lebay uhuk, dia tetap tidak mengijinkan anak gadisnya ini kemana-mana. Dia sudah menitipkan Baekhyun pada Baekbom (iya, ini oppanya yang berwajah sebelas dua belas dengan Baekhyun itu) agar adik ajaibnya ini tidak kemana-mana. Baekhyun rasanya ingin mati saja. Ah tidak, itu terlalu lebay seperti eommanya. Tapi tetap saja kan, dress dan sepatunya itu tidak murah. Sayang sekali dia membelinya kalau tidak terpakai seperti sekarang. Disaat Baekhyun sedang cemberut sambil memeluk mongryeong -anjing kesayangannya- dengan erat (saking eratnya jika mongryeong bisa bicara, dia akan menyebut ini percobaan pembunuhan), tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya terbuka lebar dengan keras.

"Baek, ayo persiapkan dirimu sekarang!" teriak Luhan dengan antusias. Di sampingnya Kyungsoo datang dengan membawa sebuat tas besar yang entah isinya apa. "Ada apa ini?" Baekhyun hanya dapat memasang wajah cengo. "Duduk manis dan biarkan kami mempersiapkan dirimu. Duduk dan diam. Tutup mulut cerewetmu itu" Kyungsoo berujar dengan galak. Keduanya sibuk mendandani Baekhyun agar tampil dengan cantik malam ini. Well, Luhan dan Kyungsoo sudah berdandan sih sebelumnya. Mereka memoleskan make up tipis di muka Baekhyun. Bibir cerry yang tipis menggoda miliknya dilapisi dengan liptint berwarna soft pink, mata yang biasanya hanya berhias eyeliner diubah menjadi doll eyes agar terlihat lebih lebar dan cantik. Rambutnya dikepang dan dibuat melingkar di bagian ats kepala seperti mahkota, sedangkan sisanya dibiarkan terurai. Tidak lupa dress baby blue cantik sudah melekat sempurna di tubuh ramping Baekhyun. Baekhyun berdiri, sudah siap akan berangkat sampai dia melirik ke arah kakinya. "Err.. Soo, Lu. Sepatunya bagaimana?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan ragu. Meskipun sudah bisa berjalan kakinya masih bengkak dan dibebat perban ngomong-ngomong. "Baek, kau punya.. sandal jepit?" Luhan memberikan sebuah ide. Kyungsoo langsung mengobrak abrik rak sepatu Baekhyun dan menemukan sebuah.. SANDAL BONEKA BERBENTUK STRAWBERRY? Demi Tuhan. "Soo kau gila? Mana mungkin aku memakai yang seperti ini ke pesta?" protes Baekhyun. "Pakai sekarang Baek, hanya ini yang tidak akan melukai kakimu. Cepat, kita sudah terlambat. Ini sudah jam delapan malam." Kyungsoo langsung memakaikannya di kaki Baekhyun kemudian menyeretnya turun ke bawah. Untuk malam ini sepertinya Cinderella kita memiliki dua ibu peri.

"Hai Boom oppa, Baekhyun kami pinjam dulu ya. Kami tidak akan lama" Luhan tersenyum dengan sangat manis. "Yayaya, tapi ingat. Pulangkan dia sebelum jam sebelas malam ya. Eomma dan appa akan sampai di rumah sebelum tengah malam" sahut Baekboom. "Oppa, Cinderella saja pulang sihirnya baru menghilang jam dua belas malam. Masa aku hanya sampai jam sebelas?" Baekhyun mencoba bernegosiasi dengan oppanya. "Jam sebelas atau aku laporkan pada eomma" Baekboom mengancam adiknya yang manja. "Baiklah baiklah, aku berangkat oppa" Baekhyun berangkat sambil menyeret keempat temannya. "Hyung kami pergi dulu" Sehun dan Jongin berpamitan pada baekboom yang hanya membalas dengan lambaian tangan.

"Hun, kau terlihat seperti kusir kuda pada cerita Cinderella ya. Mengantarkan Cinderella wanna be kita ke pesta dansa untuk bertemu dengan pangeran Park-nya" komentar Jongin. "Kalau aku kusir kau apa hitam? Kudanya?" semprot Sehun. "Ngomong-ngomong apa yang kalian berikan pada Boom oppa? Dia kan hanya bisa dirayu dengan sogokan?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran. "Majalah Playboy edisi terbaru, dan DVD limited edition Sora Aoi" jawab Jongin dengan cengiran tanpa dosa yang dihadiahi pukulan -tidak sayang- oleh Kyungsoo. "Dasar mesum!"

Auditorium sekolah mereka disulap menjadi tempat pesta yang memukau. Baekhyun masuk bersama keempat temannya dengan sedikit tertatih dan memilih tempat duduk di pojokan. "Baek, kau duduk disini dulu saja ya. Kalau terlalu lama berdiri kakimu akan sakit" Luhan berbicara dengan penuh pengertian. "Eoh. Bersenang-senanglah kalian" jawab Baekhyun sambil memainkan gelas yang ada di tangannya. Saat sedang asik melamun, tiba-tiba seseorang duduk di sampingnya. "Baek, itu kau?" komentar orang tersebut dengan nada, takjub mungkin. Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya dan demi kolor ironman Jongin, itu adalah Chanyeol yang duduk di sampingnya. Chanyeol mengenakan setelan jas berwarna putih dengan dalaman kemeja biru muda. Kenapa terlihat serasi dengan Baekhyun? Oh, mungkin mereka jodoh. Dia terlihat luar biasa menawan, dengan rambut yang tersisir dengan rapi ke atas dan memperlihatkan dahinya yang memukau. Pangeran Park selalu mempesona di mata Baekhyun. "Kau terlihat sangat, syantik.. Ups, maksudku cantik" Chanyeol merutuki mulutnya yang tiba-tiba mengeluarkan kata-kata lebay -syantik- andalan princess abal-abal asal Indonesia itu. Mereka berbicara dengan santai, dengan Chanyeol yang terus memuji penampilan Baekhyun malam ini. Demi Tuhan Baekhyun ingin pingsan rasanya sekarang. Dia berusaha menjaga ekspresi wajahnya agar tidak mengeluarkan senyum bodoh. Saat tiba-tiba musik River Flow In You milik Yiruma terdengar, Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya ke Baekhyun dan membuat Baekhyun mengernyit heran. "Tidakkah kau ingin berdansa?" dengan suara husky nya Chanyeol tersenyum ke arah Baekhyun. Jangan bangunkan Baekhyun sekarang kalau ini hanya mimpi.

Mereka berdansa dengan pelan, karena Baekhyun bilang bahwa kakinya sedang cedera. Baekhyun tidak berlebihan jika dia merasa saat ini dia adalah seorang Cinderella yang sedang berdansa dengan pangeran. Banyak mata memandang mereka ngomong-ngomong. Para gadis menatap iri dan para lelaki terlihat terkejut melihat penampilan Baekhyun malam ini. "Well, tidakkah kau merasa risih Yeol dengan tatapan mereka? Aku rasa mereka akan mengulitiku hidup-hidup karena aku berdansa dengan pangeran mereka" Baekhyun mendengus. "Sejujurnya lebih kepada tatapan iri Baek. Kau terlihat luar biasa. Lihatlah para lelaki memandang ke arahmu. Dan ngomong-ngomong, aku bukan pangeran. Haha" jawab Chanyeol dengan santai. Saat mereka sedang asik berdansa, tiba-tiba makluk berwarna coklat (dihajar Jongin) datang ke arah mereka. "Baek, pulang sekarang. Boom hyung bilang orang tuamu sedang dalam perjalanan" katanya sambil menarik Baekhyun dari Chanyeol. "APA?" pada adegan ini, bayangkan saja ekspresi terkejut ala sinetron Indonesia dimana wajah pemeran akan di zoom dengan ekspresi terkejut yang berlebihan. "Chanyeol. Aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa besok di sekolah" Baekhyun berlari bersama Jongin meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih dalam mode blank. Ketika dia menunduk dia melihat seonggok benda berwarna pink terang dan mengambilnya sambil tersenyum. "Kalau Cinderella meninggalkan sepatu kacanya untuk pangeran, ternyata kau meninggalkan ini untukku Baek" Chanyeol tersenyum sambil memegang benda itu. The legendary SANDAL BONEKA BERBENTUK STRAWBERRY.

Untunglah kusir *coret* driver handal Oh Sehun dapat mengantarkan Baekhyun ke rumah sebekum kedua orang tuanya datang. Baekhyun segera membersihkan make up dan kembali berdandan normal agar orang tuanya tidak curiga. Kemudian dia terlelap sambil tersenyum, mengingat kembali momen yang telah dia lalui malam ini bersama pangerannya. "Selamat malam Park Chanyeol"

Esoknya Baekhyun kembali bersekolah, eommanya beralasan kalau dia terlalu lama tidak masuk sih nanti bakal keterusan. Akhirnya dia berangkat diantarkan oleh Baekboo. Istirahat kali ini, dia tidak kemana-mana. Eommanya membawakan bekal untuk Baekhyun karena dia tidak ingin anaknya berjalan terlalu jauh dan khawatir akan kondisi kakinya. Biarpun lebay begitu, eommanya sangat menyayangi putrinya yang satu ini. Saat Baekhyun sedang menyantap bekalnya dengan Luhan dan Kyungsoo, tiba-tiba pintu kelas mereka dibuka dengan lebar oleh Jongin dan Sehun dari luar.

"Perhatian semua, pangeran Park sedang mencari Cinderellanya yang telah meninggalkannya saat sedang berdansa dengannya tadi malam" Sehun berbicara dengan lantang disertai wajahnya yang datar. Jongin terlihat mengeluarkan SANDAL BONEKA BERBENTUK STRAWBERRY dari dalam kotak yang dia pegang. Sedangkan Luhan dan Kyungsoo memutar kedua mata mereka dengan ekspresi bosan, dan Baekhyun membuka mulutnya dengan wajah yang blank. Chanyeol berjalan ke arah Baekhyun yang masih bingung. "Hai Baek, coba kau pakai sandalmu ini" Chanyeol berlutut di depan Baekhyun sambil membawa sandal berwarna pink itu. "Lihatlah, kenapa mereka berdua terlihat bodoh" bisik Kyungsoo pada Luhan. "Dan kenapa setelah semalam Sehun menjadi kusir Cinderella, sekarang dia menjadi ajudan pangeran. Kenapa perannya sangat hina di cerita ini?" balas Luhan. "Err Chan. Asal kau tau, di cerita Cinderella pangeran akan berkeliling ke penjuru negeri dan menyuruh para gadis untuk mencoba sepatu kacanya sampai menemukan kaki yang pas. Kenapa kau langsung menyuruhku memakainya?" tanya Baekhyun ragu. "Pfft. Apa kau menyuruhku keliling sekolah dan membuat para gadis mencoba sandal ini? Sedangkan aku tau semalam kau yang berdansa denganku. Bagaimana jika ternyata ada gadis lain yang memiliki ukuran kaki yang sama denganmu?" jawab Chanyeol. "Ayo ikut aku ke taman belakang Baek. Mereka memperhatikan kita ngomong-ngomong" lanjutnya. "Siapa yang membuat kita menjadi tontonan jika bukan kau Park" Baekhyun menjawab dengan facepalm.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol duduk di taman belakang sekolah, keduanya terdiam. "Maaf ya Baek, apa aku membuatmu malu?" Chayeol menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Kalau itu tadi adalah sepatu kaca aku akan sangat tersanjung Chanyeol, tapi itu tadi adalah sandal yang.. yah kau tau seperti apa" jawab Baekhyun lirih. Sejujurnya saat ini dia sedang berdebar-debar. Mereka memang sudah sering mengobrol, tapi Chanyeol yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang dalam (kalau Baekhyun boleh geer) adalah sesuatu yang baru. "Baek, kalau boleh jujur sebenarnya aku sudah lama menyukai mu" Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun sambil tersenyum tampan. "Aku jug... Ap-apa?" Baekhyun memasang wajah yang sangat konyol saat ini. Muka memerah dan bibir membentuk huruf o. Chanyeol menjawabnya sambil terkekeh. "Kau gadis yang cantik dan menyenangkan. Awalnya aku pikir bahwa aku menyukaimu sebagai teman, karena kau tidak seperti gadis-gadis centil yang lain. Namun lama-lama aku benar-benar menyukaimu. Tidak-tidak, aku rasa aku mencintaimu" Chanyeol menjeda kalimatnya. Baekhyun masih tetap diam dengan separuh nyawa yang melayang. "Aku sempat berpikir untuk menyatakan perasaan padamu. Tapi melihatmu yang ramah dan dekat pada dengan banyak teman lelaki, aku harus berpikir dua kali. Yah, aku tahu bahwa kau dekat dengan mereka sebagai teman, namun aku takut juga bahwa kebaikanmu kepadaku selama ini juga karena kau menganngapku hanya sebagai teman. Ditambah lagi Sehun dan Jongin bilang bahwa kau memimpikan sosok kekasih seperti pangeran. Aku kira kau akan menyukai Suho atau Kris. Aku kan jauh dari sosok pangeran Baek" Chanyeol kembali terdiam. "Tapi saat kau datang kemarin dan berdandan dengan cantik sesuai permintaanku, dengan keadaan kaki yang terkilir. Bolehkah aku berharap bahwa kau datang demi aku Baek?". Seseungguhnya Baekhyun benar-benar bingung sekarang. Dia tidak tau harus menjawab apa. Karena dia sangat ingin berteriak sambil melompat-lompat dan mengatakan kalau dia juga menyukai Chanyeol. Tapi dia ingat bahwa kakinya masih terkilir dan akan sangat konyol jika dia melakukannya sekarang.

"Chanyeol, sesungguhnya aku juga sudah menyukaimu sejak lama. Meskipun seperti katamu, bahwa kau sangat jauh dari sosok pangeran tapi bagiku kau tetap pangeran kok. Aku tumbuh dan besar bersama dengan kisah-kisah disney princess dan dari sana aku belajar bahwa setiap gadis adalah putri dan mereka berhak mendapatkan pangerannya masing-masing" Baekhyun berbicara sambil tertunduk malu-malu dengan rona merah di kedua pipinya. "Meskipun pangerannya kalau tertawa lebay, tidak romantis, bahkan lebih memilih membawa sandal rumah daripada sepatu kaca?" goda Chanyeol. "Yak! Jangan diungkit-ungkit lagi Chan" Baekhyun bersungut-sungut meskipun dengan wajah yang masih memerah. "Jadi pacarku ya Baek" Chanyeol menggenggam kedua tangan Baekhyun. "Aku tidak punya pilihan laih sepertinya" Baekhyun menjawab dengan senyum super manis. "Ah.. Cinderella strawberry ku" Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya. Sebenarnya dia ingin mencium Baekhyun sekarang juga. Tapi hei, mereka masih ada di taman sekolah ngomong-ngomong. Dan mereka baru saja jadian, Chanyeol cukup tau diri untuk tidak melakukan hal lebih karena mereka belum muhrim(?) dan tidak ingin ff ini berubah genre.

Itu hanya kisah sederhana Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Seperti kata Baekhyun, setiap gadis adalah putri bagi kisahnya masing-masing. Tunggulah pangeranmu, jangan mengharapkan yang sempurna. Cukup seseorang yang bisa melengkapimu dan membuat setiap harimu menjadi indah dengan senyuman. Sesederhana itu.

 **END**

 **Omake**

"Chan, ngomong-ngomong siapa yang mengajarimu untuk datang ke kelas sambil membawa sandal itu?" Baekhyun bertanya penasaran. "Sehun bilang kau suka Cinderella, jadi beberapa hari yang lalu aku menonton filmnya. Dan saat kemarin sandalmu terjatuh, aku pikir itu sebuah kode agar aku mencarimu seperti di cerita Cinderella. Hehe" Chanyeol menjawab sambil mengelus surai Baekhyun. "Aku bahkan tidak sadar kalau sandalku terjatuh. Haha" Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Chanyeol.

Sementara itu di balik pohon. "Akhirnya mereka bersatu. Tidak ada lagi yang akan memonopoli kekasihku" kata Jongin sambil memeluk Kyungsoo yang hanya bisa mencibirnya. "Aku senang, akhirnya kisah Baekhyun bisa seperti Cinderella" Luhan tersenyum dengan cantik. "Tapi Baby Lu, aku masih tidak terima pada author. Masa Oh Willis yang tampan ini hanya berperan sebagai kusir dan ajudan" Sehun menggerutu dan hanya dibalas dengan kekehan manis Luhan. Biarkan saja bayi besar itu terus mengeluh.

 **REAL END**

Selamat Ulang Tahun PAPIHNYA CBHS ! A.k.a Park Chanyeol. Semoga semakin sukses karirnya bersama EXO. Jangan main-main drama lagi papih, hayati tak kuat. Haha. Langgeng sama mamih. Semoga beranak(?) makin banyak.

Sudah 3 tahun ya akun ff ini nganggur, padahal tiap saat buka ffn buat baca tapi ngga ada ide buat nulis. LOL. Gara-gara lihat nikahan Sandra Dewi kepikiran buat ini masa. Plus moment ChanBaek semalam dimana Baek ngepost foto bibir plus caption yang penuh aegyo. Ada symbol love dan namja ITU MAKSUDNYA APA? Padahal Sehun sama Lay ngepost biasa aja. Haha *Mabok Chanbaek*. FF ini didedikasikan buat ultah PCY karena semalam girang banget notif penuh dengan update ff chanbaek *manse* \^^/. Ngebut bikinnya 3 jam demi ngejar update di hari ultahnya papih nih. Padahal Tugas Akhir menunggu, padahal ortu minta anaknya cepet wisuda *curhat*. Doakan makin banyak ide FF yang mengalir biar akun ini ngga jamuran.

Last, review juseyong~


End file.
